


Call Me Your Supreme Leader

by studentwriter666



Category: Star Wars
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe, Bi, Dominance, F/F, First Order, Genderbend, Girl On Girl, Kink, Kylo Ren - Freeform, Lesbian, Rey - Freeform, Sex, Smut, Star Wars - Freeform, Stormtrooper, The Last Jedi - Freeform, queer, y/n, yn - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-19
Updated: 2020-07-01
Packaged: 2021-03-04 05:53:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,572
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24798739
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/studentwriter666/pseuds/studentwriter666
Summary: This is a genderbend queer AU that takes place after the events of The Last Jedi.Follows Stormtrooper FN-3466(F) as she joins Supreme Leader Kyra Ren's(F) elite 709th legion. Will the feelings she hides away for the Supreme Leader jeopardise her rise through the First Order ranks.Y/N styleInspired by the infamous Fix Your Attitude by kassanovella
Comments: 1
Kudos: 5





	1. Chapter One: Put The Helmet Back On

“FN-3466, are you paying attention?”

You shook the thoughts from your head, focusing back on Captain Qin, a blush creeping across your hidden cheeks at your own insolence.

“Apologies Captain,” you said, body shifting in the bulky stormtrooper armour as you crouched, preparing to run the training course again.

Qin sighed with annoyance, the cold lights of the training bay glinting off of his shiny armour as he shot a single round of blaster fire in the air.

You darted forward, blasting an outline of a Resistance pilot hologram as it suddenly appeared. This would be your last day of training before, as the top trooper in your sub legion, you’d be recommended to Supreme Leader Ren as an addition to her esteemed 709th Legion.

The thought filled you with nervous excitement and you pushed your feet to work faster, leaping up atop an elevated pillar, and jumping back down, dodging blaster fire from a training droid before crouching low and shooting still the droid with a volley of fire.

You’d worked your entire life, rising through the ranks of the First Order to become the best of the best with only one goal in mind, join Snoks Praetorian guard. It was the highest honor a trooper could aspire to be, guarding the Supreme Leader. But all of that recently changed.

The captured Resistance member Ray murdered Supreme Leader Snoke, leaving Commander Kyra Ren to take his place as Supreme Leader.

You hated her. She lacked all the sophisticated grace of Snoke, replacing his seat of power with explosive tantrums and over dramatic shows of authority. She was ruthless. She was feared. But she was rash, and as soon as Captain Qin had mentioned that he would be recommending you for the 709th Legion, her personal team of elite stormtroopers, also known as Red Fury, you weren’t sure you entirely wanted the job.

However, to join the 709th meant power, and you hungered for power.

You leapt over the final obstacle, shooting ten approaching Resistance holograms with ten kill shots, and the obstacle course was complete.

You fell to your knees with exhaustion, body sweating beneath the heavy armour.

“That’s your best time yet!” Captain Qin laughed with pride, sauntering his way slowly to you.

You two had an often conflicting relationship, torn between Qins role as a father figure in your life, and his overly harsh position as your Captain. He’d been pushing you all night without sleep in preparation for the mornings trial with Ren.

Knowing it was just the two of you in the training bay, you tugged off your helmet, feeling the cool air of the bay filling your aching lungs, tingling your sweat soaked face.

“I wasn’t aware we had new protocol allowing Stormtroopers to take off their helmets in public.”

Her voice sent shivers through your body.

You looked up to see her approaching. Tall body draped in interlacing fabrics of black, tight fighting pants tucked in to knee high heeled boots that clicked menacingly with every step of her approach. Her ebony cape flowed behind her, and the cold stare of her helmet froze you in place.

You knew you should quickly pull your helmet back on. You knew you should stand to attention at her approach. But you couldn’t move. All you could do was stare up at her as she stopped before you, crossing her arms.

"Supreme Leader Ren." Qin solluted, "FN-3466 was just catching her breath. I was preparing her for tomorrow's…"

Kyra cut him off with a raise of her gloved hand, the steely eyes of her helmet still fixated on you.

"Put. The. Helmet. Back. On. Stormtrooper." She said coldly.

Without another moment to spare you quickly tugged the sweaty helmet back on and leapt to your feet. "I'm sorry Supreme Leader. Forgive my momentary lapse in judgement. I won't take it off in public again."

Ren turned to Qin, "I hope your candidate for the 709th has more sense than she's just displayed Captain."

With that Ren spun on her heels and stomped off towards the adjacent hanger bay.

Well what the hell was the point of that, you grumbled to yourself. Snoke would never have pulled some bullshit power move like that. What does she have to prove?

You turned to Qin, but before you could get a word in he snapped at you.

"Never embarrass me like that again. I want you waiting here for me in three hours. Now go." 

You took a step towards him, "But Captain…"

"Go!" He yelled.

You sighed, giving him a nod of respect before retreating to your quarters.

Why did that resistance fighter have to come and change everything. Ren, and the First Order for that matter, were never the same once he'd showed up on the scene.

You passed through the trooper quarters. They were divided by rank, and then again by gender, with communal eating and bathing areas.

You sighed, scanning your identification card at your door and trudging your way in to the cramped little room you called home. The room was made up of a bed and small chest to store an extra set of armor, a standard set of sleeping attire, First Order issue towel, undergarments, comb, and toothbrush.

You pulled off the sweat soaked armor, tugged off the helmet, grabbed the towel and quietly made your way to the communal showers.

You always preferred showering at night where you could finally have a few moments to collect your thoughts alone.

The showers were divided with barriers and curtains, and thankfully, as you'd hoped, you were alone.

Stripping off the rest of your battle attire and placing it on a corner shelf, you cranked the heat, letting the hot water wash over you in a warming embrace.

Do I really want to join the 709th just to become her bitch? To walk on eggshells all the time navigating her attitude problems?

You could see her again, staring down at you and felt your heart quicken.

You'd never seen her before, her face, her hair, her bare hands, only that mask, those night enriched robes.

Your fingers reached down as if they had a mind of their own and you began rubbing your clit, teeth biting down on your lower lip.

How pale would her skin be? You'd heard her hair was as dark as her robes, and lips as full as her grandmothers. You could almost imagine her perfectly behind your closed eyelids as the steaming water soaked you, fingers slipping hungrily inside yourself. You could picture the pale skin of her jaw, following it's line to her soft lips, trailing down her long neck. You could imagine her breasts, could almost feel them barely fitting in your eager grip, feel her pink nipples harden beneath your thumb.

You braced your free hand against the wall as your fingers quickened their pace. Faster. And faster faster.

You sucked in a jagged breath, shutting your eyes tightly as you held back a moan, walls pounding with the rhythm of your orgasm.

A pang of guilt struck you as you caught your breath beneath the pelting heat of the shower. She's your Supreme Leader. You shouldn't be thinking of her this way.


	2. Chapter Two: Who Do You Want To Belong To?

Your eyes narrowed with determined ferocity as you watched the other applicants from various legions and squadrons as they ran the obstacle course. The 709th was taking one new member, and only one. The competition was fierce. 

Captain Qin began discussing strategy once again in your ear, a third applicant had just beaten your best score, but you tuned him out, helmeted eyes once again searching for her.

You knew she was there, watching, you could feel her like a weight in your chest, but you couldn't see her. She didn't want to be seen.

"... that's why running the course last was the best possible position to be given." Captain Qin said, looking your armoured form over.

You sighed, staring out at the assemblage of legion bystanders and First Order Officials come to watch. "Do you think our encounter with Ren will influence her decision?"

"No," Qin said sternly, "She's a wild card yes, but the Supreme Leader is more smart and cunning than she lets on. If you were smart you'd remember that, and if she were smart she'd choose you."

"FN-3466!" General Hux called in his shrill voice, sending echoes of your name throughout the training bay, silencing the low chatter.

Qin gave you a quick pat of encouragement on your shoulder as you left his side, skirting through the crowd, all the while looking for her.

Where was she? What vantage point would she have of your performance?

Your heart quickened as you passed Hux, stepping up to the starting point.

A deep ring announced the start of your trial and your feet took off. You could feel your heart ringing in your ears as you pushed yourself harder, jumped higher, shot sharper, ran quicker.

The end of the obstacle course was in your sights as you shot down another hologram, but as you raced forward, the sudden ear splitting sound of creaking metal filled the training bay.

Before you knew what you were doing your feet planted firm to the ground and you shot out both your arms as an overhead support beam came barreling down towards you from above.

***

“FN-3466! Can you hear me!”

Your eyes slowly opened to see cracks in your helmet, beyond which Captain Qin stood staring down at you, mixed in amongst the stoney faces of your helmeted colleagues.

“Step away from her! Clear the training bay! Now! We’re finished here today!” Boomed a familiar electrically raspy voice.

You watched with confusion as Qin spared you a glance before leaving, the familiar sound of marching footsteps fading, leaving an approaching pair of heels ringing in your ears.

You sat up, your whole body feeling as if every ounce of energy had been drained from you. And then you saw it. The support beam. It was bent, curved inwards exactly where you had stood. It had missed you.

“Get to your feet and follow me.” Ren demanded, stopping before you, staring down expectantly.

With unsteady feet, you tried to stand, faltering on your shaky legs, before feeling a sudden weightlessness to your body, as if someone was lifting you up, supporting your weight.

Ren spun on her heels, cape twisting in the air, and your feet compelled you forward, following her.

She walked with firm, steady steps as you trailed behind, twisting down halls and areas of the Star Destroyer you had never been, nor were allowed to be, all the while your mind a twisting web of confusion.

What had happened?

Did I do that, you asked yourself as Ren suddenly stopped before a large set of dark grey doors. A blue beam shot out, scanning Ren's body, before the doors slid open.

“Come.” She demanded as she walked in.

Your feet didn’t want to budge, but that sensation, like arms gripping your sides, tugged you through the doors. They slid shut behind you.

The room was dark, eerily so, like a cave. The only light came from light panels built in to the walls giving off a white glow. To the left were a set of closed doors. Before you was a small seating area with a simple table and two chairs. Beyond the seating area was an archway leading in to what you could make out to be a bedroom.

A bedroom?

You took a weary step backwards as you realized you were in Rens private quarters.

“Take that bucket off your head.” Ren ordered, her voice filling the room. She had her back to you, shoulders rising and falling with heavy breathing.

You almost winced, sensing the heat rising within her, waiting for the verbal lashing you knew she was going to unleash. With shaking hands you pulled off your helmet, strands of your hair clinging to your forehead as you held it before you in both your hands.

Suddenly she spun around, rushing towards you, “How did you do it!” She yelled, her tall frame intimidating you as she stopped inches from your body, her helmet almost touching your face.

You knew you had to choose your words wisely. She could kill you if she wanted and your insignificant life would be over just as soon as it started, but you couldn’t help yourself. Like the night before, whatever had happened, you’d done nothing wrong, her anger was misguided. “Do what? I didn’t do anything, Supreme Leader. I don’t even, what...”

“That beam was going to crush you! You stopped it! You bent it! You saved yourself, and I want to know how!” She roared.

Is that what happened? The last thing you had remembered was your hands, your hands and mind reaching out for the beam.

“I’m sorry Supreme Leader, I don’t know…”

She didn’t like that answer, and with a sudden movement she stepped away from you, waving her leather gloved hand and lifting up the table in the air with ease. With the flick of her fingers the table came flying at you.

Again, before you could even register the thought to save yourself, your hands flew out, the helmet dropping from your grip, and suddenly the table stopped mid-air.

A deep laugh came from Ren as she tugged the table out of your mental grip with the wave of her hand and set it back where it had stood. “Curious. I hadn’t sensed you before.”

You took a deep breath, as if you had forgotten to breathe while she spoke. If you were being honest with yourself, a part of you always knew this, this power was within you. It had begun with small gestures, pulling things towards your waiting hand with merely a thought, but you never let it grow beyond that. Being reared in uniformity, everything different was to be reviled, to be suppressed. And now, now the Supreme Leader knew your secret.

“What, what are you going to do with me?” You asked, pushing away the anxiety rising in your chest. 

Kyra paused for a moment, as if contemplating her words before striding towards you. “I don’t have the time to take on an apprentice,” She lifted her gloved hand, brushing back a loose strand of your hair out of your eyes, “but I’d like to keep you close nonetheless.” Your breath hitched at the sensation of her touch, and you swallowed back a growing lump in your throat as you tried to stay still, tried to stave back the sensation of your body betraying you, betraying what you knew was wrong, what was inappropriate. “I want you in the 709th.”

You should have been happy Ren was impressed with you, that she wanted you to join the 709th, that you were being shown some semblance of honor by being brought here to her private chambers. And yet, you couldn’t feel it, couldn’t feel that self pride you’d been working towards with every late night practice with Qin. All you could feel was the erratic rhythm of your heart in your chest.

“Well stormtrooper? What do you have to say for yourself.” Ren asked, stepping away from you and leaning against the table, arms crossing.

You shook your head, suppressing the insolence you knew was bubbling up in your throat, “Tha, thank you Supreme Leader,” you took a half step to turn around and leave but her voice froze you.

“Spit it out.”

You let out a shaky breath, shutting your eyes as if trying to hide from your own words as they escaped your mouth, “I’d like something in return.” You regretted saying it as soon as you had.

With a sudden jolt, your body was pressed up against the door, frozen in place by an invisible force.

Ren’s tone was anything but pleased at your audacity. “Do not presume that our discussion here, nor what I have learned about you has changed the dynamic in place. Do not forget that I am your Supreme Leader.” She scoffed, “Is having the honor of joining the 709th not enough for you? Is keeping your life not enough?” She crossed the space between you, arms still crossed over her chest, “I could crush your windpipe with a mere thought. How dare you.”

You felt a tightening around your neck, as if invisible fingers gripped you. You let out a soft gasp.

“I’ll humor your brazenness though, because you’ve piqued my curiosity today, but just this once. Never again speak to me that way. Now tell me. What exactly is it you’d like in return?”

You closed your eyes as the grip around your neck tightened again, inflaming the ache within you, and with shaking lips you managed to whisper, “I want to see your face.” You opened your eyes, trying to gauge Rens reaction behind her patchwork of a helmet.

Slowly her arms uncrossed as silence hung heavy in the air, her gloved hands reached up, and in one swift movement she pulled off her helmet.

Long tresses of ebony spilled out past her shoulders as she shook her disheveled hair in to place, holding the helmet under her arm as she stared back at you with an indiscernible expression, allowing you in silence to take her in. Her eyes were dark, reflecting back the darkness of the rest of her features from beneath long lashes. An angry pink scar was slashed across the left side of her face, from her forehead to her neck. Her soft skin was pale, peppered with beauty marks. Her angular nose trailed a path to full, flushed lips.

She was more beautiful than you had imagined.

Her eyes paned over you, as if she too were analyzing your face, “As a stormtrooper you are the First Orders, you belong to the collective Empire, to the cause. As a member of the 709th Legion, you belong to me. You are mine. Your thoughts are mine, your body is mine, and I can do with you what I’d like.” She ran a gloved hand through her hair, the sensation of fingers still wrapped around your throat tightened again, just slightly. “Who do you want to belong to?”

“You,” you whispered breathlessly before biting down on your lower lip.

“Good,” she said, voice softened without the modifier of her helmet, and suddenly her mental grip on your body, on your throat, stopped. The doors to your back sliding open, causing you to stumble backwards and out in to the hallway. Your cracked helmet floated upwards towards your chest and you caught it. “I’ll be expecting you in the training bay at zero six hundred hours.”

The doors slid shut in your face and you let out a suppressed gasp of breath.


	3. Chapter Three: Stop That

You dipped out of your quarters, hearing the quiet march of morning footsteps as stormtroopers went for breakfast, left for deployment, and joined their squadrons.

“FN-3466” Came a familiar, approaching voice. A pang of both worry and relief snaked through you as you watched Captain Qin stop in front of you. “What happened? I was informed you’d left the FN Corps. Does that mean you’ve made it in to the 709th?”

Left the FN Corps? Have I been promoted? You pursed your lips, deliberating for a moment on exactly what to say. “Yes, I’ll be joining the 709th. As for what happened yesterday, I am not sure, my memory is… it's hazy sir.”

You couldn’t see Qins expression behind the blank gaze of his helmet, but you knew he saw through your words.

“What happened was you used the force FN-3466. I am happy you’re in the 709th, but I want to warn you. You’re a threat to Ren. She’ll try to control you now, keep you close, so that she could use you, your gift. Be careful.” 

You’d never heard him speak to you so unguarded since the moment he’d become your Captain. The seriousness of that, of his earnest words, was not lost on you, but at the same time you couldn’t help but think, would it truly be so bad to be kept close to Ren? To be under her control? You hated her leadership, how she lorded over the First Order like a privileged brat, but she was your ticket to the top.

“I thank you sir, for everything. For your guidance and leadership." You paused, the moment fleeting and bittersweet but a necessary part of your lifes progression. You’d grown up under Qin’s leadership, but his guidance was never meant to keep you there. "I hope to make you proud as I embark on this new path." To hell with proper decorum, you quickly grabbed Qin in an awkward hug, your armor clicking together, before you turned and left.

***

You took a deep breath, making sure your armor was in proper condition before stepping in to the training bay, eyes instantly scanning for Ren.

But she wasn't there.

Instead stood a tall man, his dark uniform identifying him as a Lieutenant. His black hair was cropped short, accented by a meticulously groomed beard. He waited for your approach with arms locked behind his back.

"You may call me Lieutenant Agnon. Ren asked me to test your skills for placement." He said coldly, looking you over.

"Yes sir." You replied, straightening your stance. You wondered, however, if this was protocol for the 709th, if all the stormtroopers enlisted were further tested in such a personal matter. It couldn't be possible. There were thousands of members.

"I will warn you now FN-3466, this will not be an easy day. You will want to die, to quit after I am through with you. I am going to try and break you, and if you're truly worthy of the 709th, you won't break."

He underestimated you, your drive to break free from the restraints of your position, one stormtrooper amongst hundreds of thousands. You were more than that, and climbing the ranks was the only way you were going to show that.

Agnon hadn't been overexavgetating when he said he'd try to break you. He'd pushed you to the point at which your body wanted to stop, and then kept pushing. He had tested your skills with various weapons, some of which you'd only dreamed of utilizing. He'd exhausted your agility, your aim. And it had gone on, for the entirety of the day with only short breaks to eat and catch your breath.

At some point you'd lost track of time, the burning sensation of your tired eyes the only indication that it was the end of the day.

“One more lap FN-3466 and I will release you for the rejuvenation tank.”

Thank goodness, you thought, sighing gently beneath your breath as you picked up your feet to run a final endurance lap around the entirety of the training bay. The rejuvenation tank was better than sleep, better than an ice bath. Essentially it was a tank filled with bacta gel. It was reserved for the elite. A final push of renewed vigor quickened your pace.

Panting, sweating, you reached the end of the course, smiling to yourself until you noticed that the figure waiting for you, tall, cloaked in ebony, wasn't Lieutenant Agnon.

You slowed your pace as you approached, suddenly feeling the physicality of her presence imposing upon the empty air around you. She stood dressed in the same dark finery of intercrossing black fabrics, cape hanging regally behind her, face covered by the intimidating blank stare of her pieced together helmet.

"Agnon was impressed with you," her modified voice echoed throughout the empty training bay. From behind her she pulled out a wooden staff, tossing it up in the air towards you, another in her free hand.

You caught it, aching muscles protesting the movement.

"Strip down to your body glove, I'd like to see your performance for myself. I'm not sure I entirely trust the Lieutenants' praise." She unhooked her cloak, tossing it back behind her body, alternating her stance in preparation for an attack.

You gawked under your helmet. She'd just reamed you out for not wearing a helmet, now she'd made you train all day and expected you to spar with her? Was she losing oxygen under that helmet?

There was no winning with Ren was there?

Fine, you thought, a rising frustration flushing your cheeks, she wants to spar? We'll spar.

You stripped off your helmet, angrily tossing it to the ground. You kicked off your boots. With swift movements you pulled off the white plastoid components of your armor, flinging them in to a pile until you stood clothed only in the black undersuit, feeling entirely naked but using the feeling to fuel your annoyance.

She'd stood, watching, intricately twirling the staff in her hand, brow raising as the final piece of plastoid armor was tossed aside.

Before she could make another snide remark you used your foot to kick up the staff, grabbing it in the air and running in a full speed attack towards her. Body screaming at you to stop.

She blocked, laughing with amusement as you grunted with effort, spinning around her and trying to land a blow to her ribs, only for her to block you again, pushing against your staff and causing you to stumble back.

"You want to hit me?" She asked, suddenly swinging her staff, knocking the back of your knee causing you to tumble on all fours. You quickly jumped up. "You aren't training for the Stormtrooper corps. You do not have to fight according to regulation. It's only you and me here, and if you want my final approval you'll hit me."

With a gutteral snarl you lunged at her again, swinging high. She ducked then stepped back, her chest rising and falling with heavy breaths. With a fluid movement she tugged off her helmet, black hair cascading down past her shoulders. Her cheeks were flushed red, lips turned up at the corners with a smirk. "I can feel the frustration wafting off of you like a perfume. Good, use that. Swing at me again, but swing with your mind first."

She flung out a gloved hand as she dropped her helmet, trying to tug the staff from your grip with her mind, taunting you.

You ran at her, trying to harness whatever it was in you that had saved your life, and flung it in Ren’s direction. She took a step back, a moment of surprise taking over her stern face before she composed herself, but not soon enough, you were already on her again. You faked a swing at her head, flinging the staff past her face and back down in an arc towards her ankles. She jumped just in time, bringing her staff down painfully on to your shoulder with an audible wack.

You weren't phased, the stinging pain in your shoulder simply joined the existing aching throughout your body from the days training. You nudged upwards and out with your elbow, trying to knock her in the chest. But she was faster, kicking you in the stomach.

You fell back, a roar of anger echoing through your lips as you jumped up. With your mind you reached out for her, imagined your hands gripping in to the soft pale flesh of her arms, and tugged her forward. To your surprise it worked, she came towards you, as if pushed, her feet tumbling forward. You leapt at her, dodging her swing for your thigh and sweeping your staff at her feet, knocking her down on to her back. Before you could pride yourself on your win, she kicked your feet out from under you, bringing you falling down on top of her.

You reached out as you fell, bracing your hands out on either side of her head as your bodies made contact. Her warm breath hit your face as she panted, staring up at you before suddenly grabbing both your wrists, tugging them out from under you so the full weight of your body collided with hers, then she swiftly rolled on top of you, switching your positions. 

Her night shaded hair flowed down around her face like a curtain, brushing against your cheeks as she analyzed your face with an indiscernible expression.

You couldn’t help yourself, the yearning bubbling within you as your eyes passed from her dark eyes, to her full red lips, to the tender pale skin of her long neck and heaving chest on yours. The adrenaline of the moment morphing your resentment for her until it was something else completely.

She pushed down on your wrists, “Stop that.”

You shook your head, breathless as you continued to admire her, the Supreme Leader, your Supreme Leader. “Stop what?” You whispered before swallowing a lump in your throat.

“I can hear your thoughts as if you were shouting them at me.” Ren spread her legs and pushed herself up so that she was straddling you, her face moving slightly closer to yours as she kept your wrists locked in place.

A sudden panic snaked through you, but it quickly dissolved. She wasn’t punishing you for your thoughts. No. You would have been struck a blow, something, anything by now. But here she was, knees locked on either side of you, hands around your wrists keeping you in place.

Before you could say another word she tugged both your wrists above your head, pinning them with one hand tightly, then using her free hand to twist in to your hair, grabbing a fistful, and pulling down, forcing your chin to tilt upwards.

You wanted her. You wanted her like you’d never wanted anything else in your entire life. You wanted her tongue in your mouth. You wanted her hand on your throat, to feel her fingers inside you. You wanted to taste the sweet skin of her breath, feel her nipples harden against your lips.

Ren lowered her face to yours so that your cheeks were touching. You could feel her breath against your ear before her lips replaced the sensation. “Don’t make me kill you for your insolence,” She whispered, her voice sending shivers of yearning down your spine.

"You can do whatever you'd like with me,” you choked out.

A heavy minute hung in the air before she untangled her gloved hand from your hair, reaching it between your bodies and slowly unzipping the front of your body glove.

You couldn’t move. You were speechless as she slid her hand under your suit, fingers finding the top of your underwear. You couldn’t help yourself, a small moan escaping your lips as her fingers trailed past the waistband, going further, and further until her gloved fingertips reached your clit. You whimpered as she pressed down, rubbing a gentle circles. Your hips bucked upwards with yearning. You could have sworn you heard a small breath of amusement from her, but weren’t sure.

The hand pinning your wrists let go as she continued to encircle your clit with the other. She trailed her hand down your arm, across your chest, then up to your neck. Her fingers locked around your throat, squeezing gently at first, but then suddenly harder as the fingers of her other hand moved down your wet lips, and with a sudden, firm movement, she shoved two of her gloved fingers inside of you.

You gasped aloud, eyes rolling up to the ceiling.

She held her fingers there, deep, before sliding them in, then out with a slow rhythm.

You stared up at her, wanting to watch her see the pleasure on your face as soft moans echoed from your trembling lips.

Her face was a mixture of hunger, all tinged with an authoritarian smugness at having you putty in her hands.

You wanted to kiss her, to lift your head up, pull her to you, but Ren’s hand remained firmly locked on your neck, and your now free hands were squirming with pleasure above your head, nails digging in to the soft training mat beneath you.

Faster. You wanted her to go faster.

“You’re in no position to want anything more from me,” Ren whispered, her own breath shaking as her eyes stayed locked on yours. “I’ll make you afraid to ask for more,” and with that she roughly shoved a third finger inside of you, thrusting harder and faster.

You bit down on your lips, trying to stifle your gasps of pain and pleasure.

Without warning you suddenly came, back arching with the strength of the orgasm, thighs quivering, inner walls pulsating around her fingers, a deep moan ringing out, eyes rolling back.

Her fingers slowed, easing you down from your euphoria before abruptly she pulled her fingers out from inside of you, hand out from under your soaking panties, and out of your body suit. She zipped you up and quickly stood, her deep breaths from her soft lips the only indication anything had happened.

You couldn't move as she ripped her eyes from your flushed face, turning to grab her helmet from up off the ground. She tucked the helmet beneath one arm then scooped up her cape. With her back to you, she tilted her face slightly in your direction, "You deploy for Batuu tomorrow… Captain." And with that she tugged the helmet on, marching away with firm steps.

**Author's Note:**

> Let me know what you think! I'll keep writing if folks are interested.


End file.
